lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Sports Festival
Summary * Zack competes against Daniel in the sports festival * Vasco beats Vin for bullying Duke Plot Chapter 91 Zack has not been to school lately, and Jiho asks the class president who will run on Sports Day. Yui is in the second position, and the president decides that anyone fast enough to dodge Zack's punches can run quickly as well. Daniel is put as the third runner, and after seeing this, Jay volunteers for second. They are missing a girl runner when Zack appears, having been in special training, and is intent on proving to Mira that he is better than Daniel. In a men's soccer game between the Fashion and Practical Music departments, Zack scores a goal from close up. Fashion's costume is a honeybee while Practical Music is dressed as animals. As Daniel gets the ball, Zack thinks that Daniel cannot do any better than what he did, getting past ten guys. Then, Zack thinks of his experiences seeing his bullies kick a ball, and scores a long-distance shot. In tug of war, Music vs Vocal and Dance, Practical Music prevails. The next is Fashion vs. Architecture, the latter dressed as riding dinosaurs, and Vasco challenges Daniel to a one-on-one tug of war contest. Chapter 92 The tug of war commences, and Zack causes a Fashion forefeit by purposefully tying Daniel's end of the rope to a basketball hoop, which Vasco pulls down anyway. Vin kicks Duke to take out his frustration. In Practical Music vs. Architecture's Break the Gourd, Practical Music wonders why none of the Architecture students are throwing. Then, they realize that they are just waiting for Vasco, who breaks the gourd in one shot. Zack also throws well in Fashion vs. Vocal and Dance, but Daniel also delivers the final blow. Again, Vin smacks Duke, callling him a roadblock. After Duke insists that he has done nothing wrong, he is beaten in a deserted alley. Vasco appears to help him, telling him that he is cool before taking off his shirt. Chapter 93 Vin's two sidekicks watch in horror as Vin mocks Vasco, calling him "the fool from Construction Dept." However, as Vin tries a leg sweep on Vasco, the latter refuses to budge, and instead flips Zack with one hand, effectively removing his sunglasses. Duke asks Vasco if he can become strong as well, to which Vasco gives him his insane workout plan. The last event is the relay race. Since the Beauty department has only one guy when there is need of two, Zack has volunteered to help, and he faces calls of traitor has he stands beside Daniel and Ho Jeong. As Eli and Jay come racing, neck to neck, Daniel internally thanks Jay for the baton. Daniel and Zack race, and they are both running at the same speed. Chapter 94 Zack pulls ahead near the end of the race. Since Mira is watching, he is determined to win. Young Mira shows young Zack her stuffed bear Brownie, calling it her best friend. Zack calls it childish, and asks what he is if the bear is her best friend. As Mira drops Brownie, Zack demands if this is how she treats her best friend when he realizes Mira is in pain. After running Mira to the hospital, it is revealed that Mira had burst her appendix, but she thanks Zack, saying that he was amazing. Meanwhile, in present day, Zack runs out of stamina. Daniel overtakes him by 0.04 seconds. In the talent show, Daniel and Duke perform again. Zack is sitting on the steps, mourning his loss, when Mira and Daniel come to find him. He does not hear Daniel's explanation for being with Mira and instead assumes that it is because he is a loser. However, Mira drops her phone, which Daniel fails to catch. However, Zack is closer to the phone and is able to catch it. Mira says he has saved Brownie again, and Zack sees the bear keychain attached to her phone. Again, Zack is called amazing, and he is in renewed spirit as he heads to the party. At the party, he continues to catch anything that is dropped. Category:Plot